Carlton Screen Advertising
Carlton Screen Advertising is a British advertising agency Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos with fire Category:Logos with stars Category:Logos with brands Category:Logos designed by Lambie-Nairn Category:British Logos Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Mlp bronies for life!!! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:EVILLLL Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS Category:HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECKS NO FRICKS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICKS Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:WHO'S YOUR PAPA Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:STOP GOOD GOD MAN YOU ALMOST GOT THE CHEESE TOUCH Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:REEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Logos that scare Oz Film Company Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:Buzz you missed the truck! We're not aiming for the truck! Allahu Akbar! Category:YEET Category:NOOT NOOT Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos that scare Krisia Todorova Category:Logos that worship Satan Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, sob for your parents, and play the Never Gonna Give You Up song on earrape. And blame it on the teacher, and yell the lyrics so the street can hear Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 3 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 4 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 2 Category:Logos that so scary that you go to world of 666 and killed by Guest 666 at 3 am and send you to Roblox and i know there is hell SLenderman will Teleport you to doom of VIACOM AND KILL AT 6:66 am Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos that are so scary that you will go to hell for 666 eternities and got killed by Jigsaw at 3:00AM and got send to Bowser's Block Party and ANGRY BOWSER FROM MP9 KILLS YOU! AND THEN YOU DIE! Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children that should be executed for good, Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Satan Category:Children who act like Kim Jong Un Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 5 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 6 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 7 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 8 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 9 Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 10